Reality Bending Checkers
by MitchellHouse
Summary: The Fate of all existence is danger and only a pink haired mare is able to stop it all from happening will she succeed or will all of reality fall into the hands of the evilest of feen, will this old time voice narration get old all this answered and more in today latest issue.


One day Ponyville, along with the rest Equestria had been under attack by a reality bender a rather dangerous one the main 6 tried to go after this devilish individual.

He proved to be far too strong for them to handle warp and distorting the entirety of reality it was like trying to swim in a pool of jello ironically he made them swim through that.

It seemed like all was lost, however in a sudden stroke of brilliance Pinkie Pie demanded that he should play on fair terms he couldn't help but chuckle. Popping out of hiding behind his distorted reality being face to face with the pink frilly haired equine.

Twilight recognized he looked like a human from beyond the mirror she stepped into long ago he had burning red eyes, drenched in black attire and long thin black hair.

"Well, you certainly have my attention and just what do you have in mind Ms's Pinkamena Diane Pie?"

He seemed like he was willing to play along with Pinkie Pie's idea she had to think carefully about her next move anything psychical would have to be thrown out as an idea, given how he could easily warp reality to give himself advantage she thought about maybe a board game she could be even playing field with him that way she could win.

"Alright Mr, reality warper-" "Oh please, Mr, Reality Warper was my father's name just call me Charlie."

"Wait Really?" "No, that was a joke, but all means call me Charlie."

"Fine, Mr, Charlie I say me and you play a game of checkers to decide the fate of all reality here or elsewhere."

He smirked with a toothy grin. "Alright, what do I win if I beat you?" She put her hoof to her chin. "Um, being the absolute king of all reality's?"

He follows her gesture exactly.

"I thought I already was, but might as well make 100% official, and what do you win?"

"You have to change everything back to the way it was, and you can never bother another reality ever again."

He smiled loving the idea.

"High-risk high-reward eh? I love that scenario alright then Ms's Pinkamena I accept your terms."

Twilight was in a state of shock over the fact that the fate of all existence in all realities, was about be decided over a game of checkers.

The Girls called over pinkie pie, to talk over her plan Applejack was the first to speak about the idea.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say, just what in hay were you thinking sweetheart the entire fate of every living thing decided on a game checkers!?"

Applejack matched her words with her hooves shaking at Pinkie pie in pure confusion over the idea.

"I think Applejack is honestly right on this Pinkie."

Rainbow dash mirroring Applejack confusion perfectly,

"I don't think this was the best plan to fight a reality bender-"

"Charlie."

Pinkie Pie corrected.

"Right...Charlie, with a game of Checkers."

Pinkie Pie shrugged. "Well, I didn't have many options given anything else he could edit reality with and win, He turned your wings into marshmallows, besides I am the Queen of Checkers I beat gummy at it every time!"

Twilight was in a state modified as the conversation continued on her back with her hoofs on her head as she rolled back and forth Fluttershy bent down and asked her "Twilight are you okay?"

She simply ignored the question and continued roll back and forth Rarity piping in with something unexpected.

"Since everyone here mostly against the idea, I guess I will have to advocate for this plan."

Rarity Place's her hoofs around her face and tries to motivate her to win.

"Pinkie, Darling please for the sake of everyone, don't lose there is some much at stake here and I am more than sure you can do this, besides I really don't want him to turn my hair into snakes again my hair still hisses even though they're gone."

Pinkie firmly agrees to Rarity's request and walks over to Charlie ready to play for the fate of everyone. "Are we ready to begin," Charlie Said with a cruel smile.

"Absolutely, positively!"

And with that, the game began the very first moves were made Charlie leading some of the pieces towards the middle while Pinkie stayed to toward the sides of the board eventually them meeting and taking chip by chip, the game was so intense that it is impossible to list every incredible detail so we will just skip ahead to the most interesting and important part of the game.

Pinkie had a three stack chip as did Charlie they had 6 other pieces each besides the stacked chip and it came down to who would make the first mistake, everyone was nervous even Charlie he tried something completely underhanded, "Well seeing as this game borders on some very heavy risks, I think it's only fair we spice up the game a bit."

With a snap of his finger the board shifted and suddenly there were six other boards six other Pinkies and Charlies.

"You see Pinkie, these copies of ourselves are they each individually will play a move ahead of our game I thought it make it more interesting like this wouldn't you agree?"

Pinkie was at first concern with this new development, but again another stroke brilliance hit her, her eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Since they're going to be playing a move ahead of our moves may I speak to them to decide our next move."

He agreed that she could and began consorting with the other pinkie's speaking quietly as one would pop their head out staring at the Charlie's to make sure they weren't listening.

They went back to the table and the game began once again, Charlie felt so sure that he would win that he didn't see what she was planning, she had talk the Pinkie's into tricking him at his own game, the each move strangely tricking each Charlie to place their chips exactly where they needed to be for Pinkie to take all six of his chips in one move.

Pinkie giggled loudly Promoting Charlie response. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing much, just that by make six other versions of me you allowed me to move my pieces exactly where I could bait into where following me allowing me to take all six of regular chips, where I have my stacked chip in a spot where I can take it no matter where it goes. "

"WHAT?!" His shock as she wiped his six pieces off the board and position herself to take his final chip.

He tried to bargain with her. "W-Wait, n-now let's not be so hasty Ms's Pie, I could make you rich, powerful, I could give you anything you wanted in life, we don't have to end it this soon do

We?"

His voice losing itself under the pressure and Pinkie Pie put her hoof to her chin with a big smile and simply said.

"Well there is one thing I want Charlie, and that is I want you GONE!." She slams her piece over Charlies suddenly the reality charlie had creature started to fall apart arch's of lighting poured out of nowhere shocking Charlie as he started to explore violently cursing and screaming incoherently as everything that Charlie vanished within an instant.

Pinkie's friends were amazed she actually did it, she beat reality warper and made sure he stayed gone for good and so ends the tale of Pink haired mare that saved all that existed in reality, she went back home truly exhausted and ready for bed and would make sure to play with guppy tomorrow, maybe not checkers as she seen enough red and black today. The end.


End file.
